


Пять девчонок, один я

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Action/Adventure, Book Cover, Crossover, Fanart, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>разворот книжной обложки к фику "Салажий рейс"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять девчонок, один я

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Салажий рейс](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680487) by [jetta_e_rus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus). 



[Изображение в полный размер](http://barrayar.slashfiction.ru/wtfc-2015/gard_flight.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Коллаж. Исходники - официальный арт: обложки genkkis к французскому изданию книг Д.Вебера, обложки серии комиксов Tales of Honor, рулбук GURPS Vorkosigan.


End file.
